Can I go back to sleep?
by AustralianLies
Summary: The one and only Tamaki Suoh has a crush! But it's not on the everyday rich people at Ouran. It's a crush on a girl who doesn't notice him or even like rich people. Instead she enjoys eating to her heart's content and sleeping. What length's will Tamaki go to win this girl's heart? Or will he chicken out? And why her of all the wonderful ladies at Ouran?
1. Chapter 1

|Ritoru's POV|

I laid on my stomach clutching the fuzzy blanket close to me, oh so soft. I wish I could just-

"Rito!" Someone yelling at me had pulled the blankets off of me leaving me cold, "Wake up now. You're going to be late again!"

In the back ground of all the yelling I could hear my alarm clock going off. I really didn't want to get up, but I guess it was necessary; I did have to go to school. Rolling out of bed I received a meaningful glare from my mom as I pulled off my pajamas and slipped on my uniform. A couple moments later I was out of the house, walking down the street, still in a great slumber.

Basically I was sleep walking and tripping over my own were faint voices behind me, although I was too tired to listen to them, my eyes were closed. I thought about my life, I was the daughter of a tofu maker family, so I wasn't on the rich side, it didn't matter though to me. Life was life as long as I got to eat and sleep.

In a matter of seconds I could feel my body being lifted up into the air and landing gracefully on the ground. I stayed in the same position unaware of what I was doing, I was having the best dream. There ice cream people dancing around a chocolate fountain, yum. In the far distance I heard a door open and footsteps where getting louder, although I continued to stay asleep.

"Move aside, please," asked, what I assumed, a boy.

"Tamaki-kun," the man huddle next to me said softly.

"You aren't hurt anywhere?" I felt a hand lightly graze my side.

My eyes flickered open in a second and I half pushed half punched the male figure away, "Pervert!" Everyone around us had shocked looks on their faces, I didn't know why but it seemed stupid.

"What's your name and what class are you in?" The male asked in a polite way. I took a good look at him. He had light blonde hair and what seemed to be blue-violet eyes.

"My name's Ritoru Kigabiki, class 1A," I said quietly under my breath. My eyes were on his and Tamaki, I believe that was his name, didn't look too pleased.

"Ritoru Kigabiki, come to the Host Club's room after school!" Tamaki shouted at me, pointing fingers.

I stayed on the ground and looked up at him with a blank face, "No." I quickly tore my eyes away from his and looked off to the side.

"What _was _that?" Tamaki asked crouching down next to me, trying to look at my eyes. While in my head I asked myself: Who is this guy…? Try not to make any more eye contact.

"Hey, you're the one who came walking out into the street," Tamaki said, standing back up straight, his face calm again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," I said that, but I hadn't remember doing that. Is that why I was on the ground?

Tamaki raised a hand and pointed back at the car, "That car isn't insured." I looked over his shoulder and looked at the car, it had many dents. Did I do that? I asked myself.

"So I look forward to seeing you after school in the Host Club's room," Tamaki spoke and walked away.

I frowned, standing up; I was going to be late again.

What am I going to do? That car looked really expensive. I mean. It _was_ a rich kids' school that I just so happened to get a scholarship into. What are they going to do when they find out I can't pay for it? I'm just a commoner; I don't have money to even buy extra food. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. The sign read 'Music Room 3'. The room I told myself I'd never go into. Too late. I raised my hand and knocked politely.

"Come in!" called a voice I didn't seem to know.

"E-Excuse me," I said quietly as I opened the door. Once I did a whole bunch of red rose petals flung themselves at me.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" called a rather small boy.

"Congratulation on joining the Host Club!" called a pair of twins with fiery auburn hair.

I starred, wide eyed and surprised at everything that was happening. There were red rose petals on the floor.

Tamaki had snuck behind me and placed both his hands on my shoulders urging me forward to the other people, "Now come in, I'll introduce you!"

"Uh, um.." Was all I could manage to say right about then.

"Everyone! This is our newest member Ritoru Kigabiki!" Tamaki said continuing to push me.

I tried to turn around and face him but he was too strong, "Huh!? What!?"

"Be happy! Starting today, you're a member of the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Just a…" I stopped for a split second to look around. There were tables everywhere, all very pretty looking.

"You don't mean a… dating job thing, right?"

"Of course I don't! Being a Host is a sport," Tamaki said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I decline," I said quickly after hearing the word 'sport'.

"What?" Tamaki said shocked, with a straight face.

"If I joined the Host Club I'd have to show up early," I droned to myself, I hated the idea of losing sleep. The very thought of it made me scared and sent shivers down my spine.

"Nope, not at all Rito-chan!" a small little boy, shorter than me with blonde hair said happily.

"Huh?" I asked turning to look at all of them.

"We only have five members at the moment. So we can't compete against any other Host Clubs. All our practice is just us entertaining the girls here at Ouran."

"So, what do you do for class activities then?" I asked with a pout.

"Travel I guess," Tamaki said looking down at the floor with his arms across his chest.

"To hot springs and stuff," said the twins in unison. I think the two of them where in my class, Hikaru... and Kaoru?

"The hot springs we just went to in Rekuuddo was nice," the little boy said cheerfully.

"H-Hot springs?" I asked curiously. In my mind I could bathe, then eat, then sleep, then bathe, than eat, then sleep, then repeat.

"We're the only school around here with a Host Club, so we have to go to other prefectures for contests," said one of the two twins.

"So we're called also called the travel club because of how much we _do _travel," said the other.

"Though currently all we do is travel," the little blonde boy said.

"To travel with us, you must get along with us," Tamaki raised a hand and pointed at me, "That's why I only let people I like join the club!" I felt the blush run to my cheeks as I thought about all the places we could go, all the different foods I could eat, all the places I could sleep.

"Once you've joined, we'll take you with us," Tamaki finished. I stared blankly at Tamaki. My world seemed to be falling perfectly in place. Now I had to choose.

Join the Host Club, or not?


	2. Chapter 2

|Ritoru's POV|

I bowed respectfully as my eyes glimmered a bit, "I'm looking forward to being in the Tra- I mean, Host Club."

"Good," Tamaki said sounding pleased.

"Yesss!" cheered the twins with wide smiles.

"It's decided then, Rito-chan's in the Host Club!" called the little boy.

"I am the prince, also known as, the captain, René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine," Tamaki stopped for a moment thinking to himself, "Or as people call me Tamaki Suoh. I am a second year here at Ouran."

"We're the Hitachiin twins!" called the two boys who looked alike.

"I'm Hikaru! The older brother," called the twin on the left.

"And I'm Kaoru! The younger brother," called the twin on the right.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but people call me Honey. I'm a third year here," the little blonde boy said, "Hm, and Mori-senpai isn't here, he's a member but is doing some volunteer work at the Hitachiin's residence." Honey looked to be about 5 feet even. That was kind of small for a guy. I was only just a bit taller than him being 5'1".

"He's often mistaken as a girl, but he's a guy," Tamaki said talking about the little boy and Honey started approaching me.

"Wanna see?" he asked holding his belt. I shook my head my cheeks flushing a slight pink as I turned, looking at the tall male with black hair and glasses.

"And that's Kyoya Ootori, he's a second year too," Tamaki said, talking for Kyoya.

"I'm very against this you know," Kyoya said darkly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at me, "Why would a girl join a boys' Host Club?"

"Wait a second," I said quickly after hearing what Kyoya had said, "Boys' Host Club?"

"We only _have_ a boys' Host Club," Tamaki said looking me dead in the eyes. We both had an annoyed look on our face.

I turned around walking towards the door, "Goodbye." Before I could take a step out the door, someone yanked my back by my shirt. I assumed it was Tamaki, and I was right.

"What are you thinking…?" I asked him as he smiled viciously.

"It's all right. Your figure's the same as a guy," Tamaki let his eyes look me up and down, "Honey looks more like a girl than you do."

"I-It's not all right! If you don't play in contests anyway, you don't need club members, don't you?" I asked in an irritated/nervous tone, I didn't like where this was going.

Tamaki pulled away a bit and pulled a dart out, "Then let's do this."

"Huh?" I asked but in a matter of seconds Tamaki moved the dart, throwing it so it buzzed right past my face. My eyes widen as I realized what he had done, the dart had hit a wall.

"It's decided! Our next contest will be in Shiatoru," Tamaki said sounding pleased, "Kyoya find a school somewhere that we can challenge."  
Shiatoru!? I questioned myself. That was a ways away. What about school?

"Good greif…" Kyoya said walking over and taking a seat on the couch. He pulled out a pineapple cased lap top and started typing.

"Well. How many people in a Host Club?" Tamaki asked.. well, anybody.

"Eleven," replied, who I think was, Hikaru.

"Hold on Tamaki, I'm sure we have a magazine around here somewhere," Honey said looking underneath a couch cushion.

"Have you ever even competed against another Host Club?" I asked, slightly scared. Why was I here again? Oh yes, for the food and free spa trips.

"Never," Tamaki said holding up a magazine with the words H-O-S-T labeled across it.

"Last year the membership went down to zero, and they were about to disband the club, so I just kind of joined and found all these guys," Tamaki nodded flipping the magazine open to the first page, "Since I like traveling." Tamaki read over the first page and rubbed his chin, "I don't quite understand. But since we're beginners we should follow the lessons closely."

"What's your birthday Toru?" Tamaki asked after his eyes left the page.

"Just a…! No! Please stop that!" I shouted. I really disliked being called Toru. The twins and Tamaki continued to talk about nicknames for the three of them. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the club room.

Behind me I could hear Honey talking, "Awe, she ran away…"

"And we'll have morning practice until the match! Okay, Toru!?" Tamaki yelled and girls watched as I ran past them, "We meet at seven!"

I ran out of the school, I could feel tears burning my eyes. Morning practice!? There's no possible way! Why's this happening to me!? This is all a bad dream, I thought to myself as I ran across the street towards my house. I shouldn't have let them lure me in with free hot springs trips. I hate this I wanna hurry home and sleep…!


End file.
